


The Morning After

by NHarmonic



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 'F' word, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Fluff, Gentle, Hanni worships Will, I came up with this while working today, Just a Kiss, M/M, Medicine, Morning After, Morning Wood, No Sex, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Rimming, Rough sex mentioned, Will Loves Hannibal, just touching, not really - Freeform, so many post for one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NHarmonic/pseuds/NHarmonic
Summary: Summary: Hannibal takes care of his husband after a ‘rough’ night. Fluffy Hannigram





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I kinda get the impression that aftercare, at least the tag on AO3, is usually placed with a BDSM story. I’m not really a fan of BDSM and so I haven’t really read any passionate aftercare stories. And so that is why I’ve decided to write one, with Hanni and Will, my most recent muse in writing. 
> 
> There is no sex here, there is touching of ‘parts’ but this is out of love and care, not sex. PS: I am AroAce and I’m shit at writing porn despite that fact I love reading it.

When Hannibal awoke that morning, it was gradual; a cat-like laziness rather than the instantaneous alertness he usually experienced. Hannibal was warm, and content, and felt very happy and naked. To his right, Will was still asleep, neck supported by Hannibal’s outstretched arm, the other man’s arm thrown over Hannibal’s chest.

Will was beautiful, his skin glowing in the light, illuminating the hickeys on his neck and the bruises on his hips. His breath was soft and even, despite the beginnings of morning wood digging into Hannibal’s thigh, making his own cock take interest.

Hannibal chuckled as he maneuvered himself to his side; fifty-two, and yet Will never failed to excite him or his libidio. Burrowing his nose in Will’s hair and breathing in his scent, Hannibal gave a small thrust, causing his dick to rub against Will’s. Will hummed, just awakening, and his hips bucked in reply. Hannibal paused in his humping when Will flinched and grimaced.

“Will?” Hannibal asked, his hand resting on Will’s rump only for the man to flinch again. “Will?”

“Sorry,” WIll finally grunted, half asleep. “Sore from last night.”

Will couldn’t help smiling slightly as he remembered the night before. Yesterday had been their first anniversary since marrying and their third anniversary since defeating the Dragon and being reborn. Instead of presents, the husbands decided to live by their name, Murder Husbands, and killed a wife-beater together. Finishing the day, the two cannibals decided to pleasure the other in a different way. Will, by allowing Hannibal to overstuff him at dinner. Hannibal, by pleasuring his lover in bed with several hours of worship and love making.

It was while Hannibal was gently rocking his hip into him that Will had, once again, surprised his husband. Mindlessly, in the throes of pleasure, Will had shouted ‘ _Aš tave myliu’._ I love you in Lithuanian. This had broken Hannibal’s steel control and suddenly they were fucking like horses, ending the night with a satisfying glow. It was one of the best nights they’ve shared, in Will’s opinion.

Hannibal didn’t seem to share the sentiment at the moment.

“May I?” Hannibal asked, gently rubbing Will’s asscheek.

Will’s reply was to lift his head from Hannibal’s arm and replace it with his own. Hannibal silently sat up, gently running his hands over Will’s bruised hips before gently taking Will’s ass in his hands. Hannibal’s forehead pinched as he gently pulled Will’s cheeks apart, making the other flinch again from the sting. Hannibal’s frown deepened; Will’s hole was red and swollen, and twitching angrily. Normally the spasms would make Hannibal feel arousal, but now they made him feel guilt because they were caused by pain and not pleasure.

Licking his lips, Hannibal bent down and placed a wet kiss over Will’s hole, making the other man’s breath hitch and his ass involuntarily clench, making him flinch again.

“I’m sorry _mano meile_ ,” Hannibal said sincerely, releasing his lover.

Will batted at Hannibal’s hand. “Don’t apologize,” he muttered, “I loved it last night.”

“As did I,” Hannibal assured, “but I don’t love that I have hurt you.”

“I’ve had worst,” Will replied simply.

“Of course,” Hannibal agreed, “But may I still fix it?”

Will simply hummed and Hannibal took it as his reply as he stood up, pulled his sleep pants on, and went to the bathroom. In a moment, Hannibal returned with a tube of ointment that was nearly empty, frequently used. Hannibal sat on his knees behind Will.

“If you would, love?” Hannibal prompted, squirting some ointment on his finger.

Sighing, because he clearly wasn’t going back to sleep any time soon, Will complied. Bringing his knees to his chest, and bringing his hands back, Will exposed his hole, a flinch rippling over his spine. Will wasn’t in pain for much longer and he sighed in relief as the thick paste was rubbed over his anus; numbing the sting and cooling the burn from the night before.

Hannibal felt no pleasure as he gently inserted his finger into his lover, spreading the ointment around Will’s rim. This wasn’t about pleasure, this was about taking care of his lover.

Once finished, Hannibal went back to the bathroom, where he washed his hands and then filled a glass with water. Returning to their room, Hannibal offered the glass to Will, who quickly drank it down before allowing himself to flop back down on the bed. Placing the glass on the nightstand, Hannibal joined him under the sheets, facing and hugging each other.

“Thank you,” Will sighed, nuzzling Hannibal’s collarbone.

“Of course,” Hannibal replied.

 _“Aš tave myliu,”_ his accent was terrible, but it made it no less passionate than when he said it the night before.

Hannibal was silent but Will didn’t mind, because Hannibal showed his love in various other ways. Apparently, though, Hannibal didn’t want the conversation to end.

“Do you remember our first coupling?” Hannibal asked, running his hand through Will’s hair.

Will snorted. “How could I not?” he replied, “You were the first man I had ever slept with, and you told me to follow my instincts. I didn’t prepare you properly.”

“Hm,” Hannibal agreed, “I bleed, and you were quite upset; you left for the guest room and we never finished. You slept in that guest room for ten nights.”

Will nibbled on his lip. “I didn’t want to hurt you again,” he said softly. “I think that was one of our worst nights together.”

“On the contrary,” Hannibal replied, “That is a memory I cherish dearly.”

Will looked at Hannibal. “Why?” he asked curiously.

“You feared for my well being that night,” Hannibal replied, “and once we were together again, after your research-.”

Will blushed and Hannibal chuckled.

“-you made sure to pleasure me beyond measure the night we had our second joining,” Hannibal continued, “It told me what I should have already known.”

“Which is?” Will asked.

Hannibal hugged Will closer, squeezing the breath out of him. “That you love me just as severely as I love you, _mano meile_ ” Hannibal finished softly.

Will blushed darker. “Shut up,” he huffed, hiding his face in Hannibal’s neck.

“I love you so, dear Will.”

**Author's Note:**

> End.
> 
> Translation: both Lithuanian 
> 
> Mano meile: my love
> 
> Aš tave myliu: i love you  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I spent my entire work shift mentally writing this in my head and it still didn’t make it on paper. And yet, it’s not often I write something I really, really like, but this is one of them. Please leave kudos and tell me you’r opinion in the comments.
> 
> My question for ya’ll:
> 
> One, how were my slightly intimate scenes?
> 
> And what is more romantic/intimate for this story: asshole, hole, or anus? Out of curiosity for your answer.
> 
> Anyways, till next time,
> 
> Ja ne~!


End file.
